


darling, just hold my hand

by Anonymous



Series: the moon and the stars, they are nothing without you [11]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha Jeon Wonwoo, Alpha Park Jimin (BTS), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Beta Xu Ming Hao | The8, Cheating, Crying, Insecurity, M/M, Omega Jeon Jungkook, Omega Kim Mingyu, Omega Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Protective Jeon Wonwoo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26680807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Kim Mingyu thought happiness would forever be out of his reach, it was what he was lead to believe from high school up to now and the thought scared him as he so desperately wanted to be happy in life, yet he was unable to have a loving relationship with someone.Until Jeon Wonwoo entered his life and made him see differently
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin, Jeon Wonwoo & Kim Mingyu, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Kim Mingyu/Original Male Character(s), jimin/jungkook are only mentioned
Series: the moon and the stars, they are nothing without you [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862176
Kudos: 35
Collections: Anonymous





	darling, just hold my hand

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I said I would try and update this again before the end of the month and I kept my word! It's incomplete though but I will try to finish it by next week. Let's hope I can achieve this goal as well!

Kim Mingyu remembered his first love very well.

Perhaps it didn’t count as love since he was barely fifteen at the time, but he did remember having a huge crush on his seatmate in maths, Kang Minseok. In Mingyu’s eyes, Minseok was the most beautiful boy in the school with his luscious black hair and sparkling eyes. His lips would curl into a delightful smile that would have Mingyu’s heart skip a beat while his face seemed as if it was sculpted by the gods. 

He was also the class president which wasn’t a surprise since everyone loved him, but it also meant that he was often at the front of the class reading announcements which Mingyu wouldn’t be able to hear since Minseok’s face was much more interesting than whatever “special research project” the school had planned.

Despite all of this, the two only conversed in maths asking each other for help or about the work or what the teacher said. Their longest conversation was probably the one time that Mingyu borrowed stationery and the only reason that conversation was so long was that Mingyu apologised profusely while Minseok claimed that it was no problem, shooting Mingyu a blinding smile.

When he had heard that Minseok would be transferring, Mingyu was devastated and decided to confess his feelings to him on his very last day so that he would be able to let go of his crush peacefully. So, when Minseok went to empty his locker Mingyu walked up to him with a box of chocolates and what he hoped was a beautiful smile as he poured out his heart to him. 

After rambling out his confession and presenting the chocolates to him, Mingyu expected a small polite smile with a gentle rejection at the least, and in some of his wild dreams, he imagined Minseok refusing to leave the school due to his everlasting love for Mingyu and they would live their lives happily after. What he didn’t expect was a snigger, and incredulous look on Minseok’s face before the boy pushed the box of chocolates away.

“You’re an okay person Kim Mingyu, don’t get me wrong. But it would be embarrassing for an alpha to be with an omega like you.”

That was the last thing Kang Minseok said before turning on his heel and walking out of the school for good, his locker empty, his head full and Mingyu heartbroken. Later on, Mingyu would be sitting in his art class eating the chocolates while Jeongguk consoled him saying that Minseok wasn’t that great anyway when Mingyu came to a decision.

“I hate alphas, I hate betas, I hate omegas. I hate all of them for looking down on me and thinking I’m some flawed omega.” 

Tears were starting to fall from the omega’s eyes, but they were quickly wiped away by Jeongguk who had an empathetic look on his face as he tried to help his friend through his distress.

“I hate them too, they always act the same way to me as well.”

“At least you have a boyfriend,” Mingyu sniffled getting tissue to wipe away any more tears, “which is fine, Jimin-ssi is a nice guy, but I don’t think anybody would ever like me.”

“Don’t say that! I’m sure you’ll find someone one day, just not now.”

Mingyu nodded at his friends encouraging words, but deep down he still held the belief that his love life would never take a turn for the better.

•••

Fast forward to university and Jeongguk’s words had still not come to fruition.

Sadly, the two had been separated as they both went to different schools even though they were planning on studying the same thing. Both universities were in Seoul though so they still met up often and usually brought along the new friends they had made in their respective schools. Jeongguk ended up going to the same school as Jimin so that the couple could remain close to each other while Mingyu decided to go to a school where he knew nobody for a somewhat fresh start.

As the years went on, Mingyu, unfortunately, didn’t become more comfortable in his status as an omega. He thought the worst thing would be Kang Minseok rejecting him when he was fifteen, but then he would hear whispers in the back of the class ranking omegas and he would always be placed last. Immature boys would dare their friends to ask him out and after the first time he got tricked, he never said yes again even though he seemed to be their favourite target for these dares. 

Fortunately, after high school, such things ended and he was able to just live out his life without these unnecessary jabs. University life had been a welcome break away from his old life as he was able to just be himself since nobody cared about him not being what one would consider a normal omega. He hung out with two other boys Minghao who was the same age as him and Soonyoung who was a year above the two. Later on, Chan would join their group but that wasn’t until two years later after Mingyu met Wonwoo.

Wonwoo was Soonyoung’s friend from high school who coincidentally went to the same university as Jeongguk meaning that Mingyu saw the older quite often. Perhaps too often as time went on the omega had found himself developing a crush on the alpha unable to stop himself from what would end in eventual heartbreak. Whenever he went to Jeongguk’s campus to meet him, Wonwoo would sometimes be around and Mingyu would catch himself staring at the older, taking in his facial features and how he carried himself.

It wasn’t like his other crushes in the past though as he had talked to Wonwoo before beyond the general conversations like ‘how are you?’ and ‘it was nice to see you’ to ‘you’ll never guess what happened’ and exchanging stories to telling each other about the smallest things that happened. Wonwoo was, in fact, the first alpha friend that Mingyu had ever made, not counting Jimin as they had become friends by default through Jeongguk. Wonwoo never treated him differently because he was an omega and he never nitpicked on things that other alphas would claim made him “less omega”. In Mingyu’s eyes, he was the perfect alpha and it was no wonder he developed a crush on him, a sentiment that Minghao had also echoed. 

So it was a huge surprise when Mingyu ended up dating a completely different alpha.

“Wonbin? Are you serious Mingyu?” Minghao exclaimed as they sat down to eat.

“You’re being too loud Minghao! And also yeah, what’s wrong with him?”

“When the letter ‘Won’ came out of your mouth I expected ‘Woo’ to follow. What happened with Wonwoo?”

“Nothing, that’s the problem. I don’t want to confess to him and ruin the bond between us and he’s clearly not interested in me.” Mingyu shrugged, taking a bite of his sandwich.

Minghao face palmed before taking a deep breath and catching his friend’s attention once again. 

“Even so, why Wonbin?”

“He’s a nice guy, he’s interested in me hence why he asked me out and I feel like I might have a chance with him.”

“He might be interested but I don’t think you’re even the tiniest bit invested in this Mingyu.”

“Not yet obviously but as we get to know each other and get closer, things will become more natural and I will become more invested.”

“I don’t think that’s how it works Mingyu.”

“Why are you making me feel bad about this? You’re supposed to be my friend.”

Mingyu started whining, glaring at Minghao with a slight pout on his face indicating he wasn’t as upset as he seemed. The beta sighed and reached his hand over the table and gave Mingyu’s arm a reassuring squeeze.

“I’m not trying to make you feel bad Gyu, I’m just making sure this guy of yours is good enough for you.”

“Who’s good enough for Mingyu?” Soonyoung piped up from behind them with a grin on his face. Beside him was Wonwoo who gave a small wave before going to sit down next to Mingyu giving the younger omega a small smile.

“Mingyu’s got a boyfriend.”

“You do?” Soonyoung asked incredulously, eyes darting between Mingyu and Minghao as though they were playing a joke on him.

“Yeah, I do.” Mingyu ducked his head down in shyness, “he asked me on a couple of dates already but I didn’t want to tell anyone in case it didn’t go anywhere.”

“But why did he ask you?”

“Soonyoung!” Wonwoo reprimanded at his friend’s blunt tone.

“No not like that! I’m just asking since you guys don’t have any classes together.”

“Well I see him at the cafe near Wonwoo’s school sometimes and last time I was there with Jeongguk he came up to me and asked for my number and one thing led to another.”

“So you guys are dating now,” Soonyoung said nodding his head thoughtfully although he didn’t seem entirely focused on the conversation at hand.

“That’s great Mingyu,” Wonwoo said with a small smile on his face, nudging the younger gently with his shoulder, “I’m happy for you.”

“Thanks, hyung,” Mingyu felt a twist in his chest as if he had betrayed Wonwoo in some way by dating Wonbin, but he just shook the idea out of his head, thinking it was all his imagination.

•••

“What the hell dude I thought you said he liked Wonwoo for sure!”

Soonyoung and Minghao were currently alone in the dance studio, somewhere they came whenever they needed to take a break from school and assignments but now it was to take a break from their obliviously yet somehow also obviously lovesick friends.

Minghao sighed as he watched Soonyoung pace up and down the studio both hands on the back of his head.

“And I thought I told you already that he still does and he’s just going out with this guy for the sake of it!”

“Well then stop him!”

“I can’t do that! A: he’s my friend and B: it’s none of my business!”

“Ugh!” Soonyoung flopped onto the floor now using both of his hands to cover his face in despair, “it took me so long to convince Wonwoo to go through with my foolproof plan and now it’s going to take even longer since Mingyu decided to get into a relationship.”

“If you knew the position Mingyu was in then you wouldn’t be acting like this right now,” Minghao walked over so that he was standing right over Soonyoung, “this is the first person who has shown an interest in Mingyu like ever, and he’s probably so excited and happy that someone has actually shown that they like him so I’m not gonna risk his happiness just so we can set up him and Wonwoo no matter how much I want to.”

“Fine, you have a point,” the omega admitted, pushing himself up into a sitting position, “but you said yourself that he’s not that invested in the relationship.”

“I know what I said, and I guess we just have to wait and see.”

•••

Mingyu and Wonbin were happy together, they went on dates quite frequently and never failed to make the other smile. Whenever he was with the alpha, Mingyu always felt safe and protected and Wonbin always made it seem like his mind was only on Mingyu and Mingyu alone. It was as if they were living in their own honeymoon fantasy world.

They left their honeymoon world after two months when Mingyu caught Wonbin cheating on him with another omega.

When he first saw the two, he thought his eyes were playing tricks on him because so close to where the two of them usually met, right there in broad daylight where anybody could see them kissing and touching each other. It seemed too obvious as if Wonbin wasn’t even trying to hide it. It took Mingyu walking up to Wonbin and the other guy for his brain to finally process the sight before him. Wonbin stood there like gaping fish out of the water, unable to say anything. Mingyu simply scoffed and walked away, not wanting to talk to him, scared of what the reason was going to be. He put quite a bit of distance between them before Wonbin finally caught up, grabbing Mingyu’s wrist in his hands.

“Mingyu listen please, I’m so sorry, I was going to tell you but I forgot and I didn't know how so i-”

“Stop Wonbin.” Mingyu growled, trying to suppress the tears that were threatening to fall, “Just tell me. What was so great about that guy that you thought it was a good idea to cheat on me?”

“I thought you were the best omega for me Mingyu I really did,” Wonbin suddenly looked away from Mingyu’s face, staring off back to where he had left the other guy, “but he was just more than you. I realised that was the type of omega that I wanted in my life.”

The burning hot anger in Mingyu was extinguished with ice water as he saw the small smile on Wonbin’s face and realised that he was a complete idiot. Had he not learnt from his past? He wasn’t the type of omega that people wanted, he was undesirable yet he kept on thinking that he had a chance at a loving relationship. The tears were so close to spilling from his eyes so he tried to tug his wrist from Wonbin’s grip but the alpha grabbed Mingyu’s waist as well essentially trapping him.

“Mingyu wait-”

“Let go of me Wonbin! There’s nothing else to talk about.”  
“You don’t understand though if you would just-”

“What the fuck is happening here?”

Both heads turned to the new voice which belonged to a pissed off Wonwoo who was currently watching the exchange before him with a cold gaze that only softened when he made eye contact with Mingyu. Using his distraction to his advantage, Mingyu got out of Wonbin’s hold and pushed the alpha so that he fell backwards onto the floor before he turned to Wonwoo. The omega currently didn’t know what was worse; his now ex-boyfriend cheating on him with a prettier, better omega or Wonwoo now being a witness to it after all he had done to keep the older from seeing this side of him. He went over to Wonwoo and grabbed his arm, dragging him away from a screaming Wonbin on the floor.

“Whatever Mingyu, it was pointless anyway!”

Mingyu winced at those words but continued walking, Wonwoo trailing behind him. They had gotten a bit away from the park when Wonwoo placed a hand on Mingyu’s back and stood next to him

“Mingyu, what the hell just happened?”

Mingyu sighed before making eye contact with him, “Wonbin cheated on me with someone who is better and prettier than me,” Mingyu scoffed shaking his head, “God, I shouldn’t even be surprised.”

“Oh Gyu,” Wonwoo wrapped his hands around Mingyu so that his head could rest on Wonwoo’s shoulder, “Don’t think like that, the problem is with Wonbin not with you.”

“But I am the problem Wonwoo,” Mingyu confessed with a wavering voice, “I’m always the common denominator. People always try to tell me that I’m perfect the way I am, that I’m good enough but every alpha I’ve met has said differently. I should just accept the fact that I’m unlikely to be in a relationship with someone who actually loves me.”

“No, Mingyu there is a chance for you to be in a loving relationship.”

“I must sound so stupid,” Mingyu said choking on his tears, “it must seem so stupid for me to be so invested in a relationship, but I… I just want to feel good about myself for once.”

“You were wrong by the way.”

“Huh? About what?” Mingyu asked, lifting his head so he would look at Wonwoo. His hands were placed on Wonwoo’s shoulder while Wonwoo’s hands still rested gently on his waist. In this position, everything seemed more intimate when Wonwoo smiled at him and softly brushed his hair into a different position.

“You said every alpha you met has said that you’re not good enough,” Wonwoo kissed Mingyu’s forehead lightly before pulling back to connect their gazes again, “Well I’m an alpha and I say you are the single most beautiful person to walk this earth Kim Mingyu.”  
Mingyu searched Wonwoo’s eyes for any doubt but he didn’t find any. He took a couple of steps back before crouching down and bursting into tears right in front of Wonwoo unable to keep his emotions in anymore. Wonwoo bent down next to him and directed him to a nearby bench so that they were no longer on the floor. The alpha pulled out some tissues and began dabbing at his eyes.

“Why are you crying Gyu?”

“I can’t get you out of my head.” Mingyu admitted in between sniffles, “ever since I first met you, all I can think about is you. I don’t even know why I said yes to Wonbin when I knew I still wanted you.”

“Mingyu-”

“Why do you have so much power over me? Why is it that no matter what you do I’m always so affected by it? How am I in love with you even though I have no idea how you feel about me?”

There were a few beats of silence before Mingyu felt hands cupping his face and Wonwoo angled his head so that they were facing each other.

“It’s not that surprising that you fell in love, Mingyu-yah considering I fell for you as well regardless of my knowledge on how you felt,” Wonwoo whispered even though there was nobody else around to hear them, “And I would love nothing more than to start a relationship with you. But do you think you’re ready for one Mingyu?”

“I, I don’t know.”

Mingyu felt bad for not being able to give Wonwoo a confident answer as he deserved, but he also knew that he wasn’t ready to head dive into love with how he was.

“That’s okay,” Wonwoo said with a small smile standing up, “This won’t change anything for us, you can take as much time as you need and I will still be here for you Mingyu. Okay?”

“Okay,” Mingyu said softly, grabbing Wonwoo’s hand as he also stood up.

“Let me take you home, I think you’ve had a long day today.”

“You’re right hyung.”

As they walked hand in hand, Mingyu felt his spirits rise as he made a vow to himself to become a new better person. Not for Wonwoo, but for him so he could finally experience happiness with Wonwoo.

**Author's Note:**

> I was originally going to end this fic with Mingyu and Wonwoo getting together immediately, but it didn't feel right because Mingyu shouldn't find happiness just from his romantic partner but other aspects of his life as well! So I decided to add a second chapter to the story so he can do this.


End file.
